bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
FOMOR
FOMOR is a member of the Forgotten Ones and is considered one of the most dangerous members. 'Appearance' .]]FOMOR is a tall man with a skin deformity that causes the pigment's on his face to work unorganized, coincidentally, with a shape similar to a skull. Due to COLLECTOR's game, that if Etsuko Kaito solved ten of his puzzles in five hours, he would reveal information on one member of Etsuko's choosing. COLLECTOR left a photo and a paper of information written on FOMOR in Etsuko's basement, inside a safe. In the photo, FOMOR haves white hair, red eyes, and wears a hoodie with skull on it as well. 'Personality' FOMOR is a aggressive and easily hostile member. He is equally as dangerous as APBSIAC, if not more dangerous. He is usually quiet but thinks little of others and is quick to judge the weak, as he called Toriki Kaito a lady for not being able to kill his comrades during his illusion. FOMOR is also vengeful and bears a grudge against all Shinigami which was later revealed by COLLECTOR because he was both a Quincy and bared a hatred for everyone in general as he believed he could of been saved from his illness. However, in spite of this, FOMOR is usually calm and calculating, he is very keen and usually notices people and what goes on in their heads. FOMOR is very "shy" and socially awkward, whenever he is using people as puppets, it's almost obvious to tell him apart as he stares at the first person who catches his gaze, stands hunched over, and never responds to anyone. When someone confronts his "puppet" directly, he shy's away when he does not want to kill anyone or attacks immediately if he intends to kill. FOMOR is described by Toriki Kaito as someone who probably wouldn't understand friendships and possibly envy's it, and described again by COLLECTOR as a lost puppy "without that interior of his." 'History' According to the information left behind by COLLECTOR, FOMOR was once a Quincy during his time "alive", and later died due to a disease that caused his body to develop a black substance that starting eating up anything it came in to contact with. FOMOR(real name: Skelett Matthäus) during his Quincy life, was named Skelett due to his skin's unique pigment, and became a Nazi who served under Adolf Hitler, and was the Reichsmarschall of the Nazi army, but he was replaced by Hermann Goring due to his illness, and later buried in a undisclosed location in Berlin. Apparently, some time after his death, he witnessed the massacre of Quincies by Shinigami and became a member of the Wandenreich. Again, after some unknown time later, he became a type of being with supernatural abilities and was recruited in to the Forgotten Ones and left the Wandenreich. During the first Akuma Senjou war, he had killed only seven Shinigami using some variant of Sklaverei, leaving only their clothes behind. During the second, he stalked Takiyawa Shuugo, former Lieutenant of the 5th Division, before forcing him to kill his comrades and getting killed in combat against his Captain, and seemingly disappeared throughout the entire second war. During his third, he took control of the minds of those inside Central 46, forcing them to create odd laws such as no sleep, constant look out, every member except Captains patrol the outside, and denying requests like asking the Royal Guards for help, permission to use "Level four aggression", prohibiting Bankai or Shikai outside of the Seireitei. This eventually attracted the attention of Toriki Kaito who began following FOMOR's trail. FOMOR realized that Toriki was suspecting something odd with Central 46, he then pushed the order for Toriki's arrest. This only confirmed his suspicion, to which he broke out. FOMOR was upset by this and ordered he be executed but Toriki then broke through FOMOR's illusion and saw him watching, he pursued FOMOR while FOMOR forced nearby Shinigami to attack Toriki while he escaped to Central 46. Unfortunately for FOMOR, they couldn't hold him back long enough and FOMOR was caught inside Central 46's office, he threatened to kill all of them if Toriki came closer. The stand-off temporarily worked but was blinded by Toriki's sword that reflected the moon's light, in that instance he forced all members of Central 46 to scream at the top of their lungs and bang their heads repeatedly until death. Toriki eventually succumbed to FOMOR's illusion's once more due to being unable to focus with the screams and deaths, allowing FOMOR to escape. For the fourth Akuma Senjou war, he was absent. 'Plot' 'Invasion Arc' I woould complete it, but my mind is being controlled by FOMOR. :( Ignorier was ich sagte, ist Fomor cool! 'Equipment' Quincy Cross: The Quincy cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As a Quincy's power grows, so does his cross. Oddly, the cross lacks the Quincy's cross and the pentacle, it is instead in the shape of a Nazi symbol. 'Powers & Abilities' Telepathy: All members have shown the ability to telepathically communicate with others. Advanced Illusion: FOMOR can use illusion's to mentally combat anyone. His skill is known as one of the most potent ones, it is both flawless and absolute by his own words but can be broken with strong enough willpower, as seen with Toriki. When he uses it on Toriki, he digs inside his memory to find emotional information then recreates them in a nightmare-ish way. He forces difficult choices to be present and mocks Toriki. Eventually when Toriki breaks free, FOMOR decides to flee instead of fighting. Advanced Mind Control: FOMOR can control the minds of others and connect his mind to theirs, allowing him to see what his victim sees, to feel what they feel, to know what they know. He does it a bit differently than others do, he controls the victim's like a puppet and project himself on to the person. This was believed to be possession but COLLECTOR states it's not possession but some form of advanced mind control. Telekinesis: FOMOR was shown levitating multiple Zanpakuto's of deceased Shinigami's and throwing them at Toriki during his attempt to escape. Necromancy: FOMOR has a unique ability that when combined with his Quincy abilities, allows him to create armored skeletons and reanimate corpses, regardless of physical injuries. He can manipulate the reishi and soils in the floor to form a osseous tissue and shape it in the form of a skeleton then animate it with strings of reishi like a puppet. With corpses, he creates a temporary "fake" soul made of reishi that is linked to FOMOR's thoughts, following his command through will. 'Quincy Abilities' Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, FOMOR can absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and use techniques. 'Spirit Weapon' Reishi Sword: His spirit weapon takes the form of a blade that haves a scythe-like crescent moon shape just above the middle of the blade. Despite its scythe-like appearance, FOMOR does not use it like one but like a regular sword instead. 'Trivia' *He is the only member to have his true name revealed. *He speaks only in German. *Interestingly, his name "FOMOR", is the name of a bunch of Pirates or sea demons that once raided and caused havoc in Ireland. *Furthermore, Fomor also means "hostile force of nature", which would be a fitting sentence to describe his ability of necromancy. 'Quotes' (FOMOR's responce to Toriki being unable to kill his comrades while under FOMOR's illusion)"Was für ein fräulein"(English: What a lady.) (FOMOR to Toriki when the illusion breaks)"So! der kleine scheiße ist NICHT so Nutzlos nachdem alle. Spater fräulein"(English:'' So! the little shit is NOT so useless after all. Later, miss.) (FOMOR to Toriki while being chased)"''Verpiss dich!"(English: Fuck off!) (FOMOR's last words to Toriki Kaito during his escape and slaughter of central 46)"Ich hoffe, du verdammter sterben."(English:'' I hope you fucking die.) 'Navigation''' Forgotten Ones